The Unclaimed HalfBlood
by Electric volcano
Summary: Sam, an unclaimed half-blood comes to camp, but hes 15. Sam, Percy, and Annabeth goes on a quest to find out who is his godly parent. Set After TLO. First fanfic, so go easy :P
1. The Beginning

**This story takes a year after **_**The Last Olympian.**_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING , EXPECT for SAM (my own character)!**

* * *

Sam's POV

I'm walking down the road from school to my house. Today is Friday and I can't wait to go home and watch TV.

First, let me introduce myself. I'm a 15 years old boy with dyslexia and ADHD. I'm an orphan, so I live in a foster home. I usually get A's in math since my foster dad is a math professor, but I usually get C's or D's in English. Strangely, I get A's in Greek and Latin.

While walking down the sidewalk, I hear a _"hiiisssssss." _I was kind of nervous, since I think it is a rattlesnake, so I ran as fast as I could. This is not the first time I heard strange hissing, but before the sound was far away, but this one was like right next to me. Suddenly there was a pain somewhere in my back and I black out, because I never had experienced this kinda pain before.

Just before I fainted, I saw a blurry looking snake slash me on my back; therefore, I screamed in pain. Then, I saw a blonde haired girl stab the "snake women." Finally, I black out.

I wake up in a room with a blonde girl and a sea-green eyed boy, and my mouth tasted like cookies for some odd reason. My back still hurt like crap. I started to get up, since I had lots of questions, but the boy gently push me back down.

He said, "Don't move or the pain will be worse."

I followed his advise and lie on the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"You were attacked by an _empousia," _said the blonde hair girl.

"What is an _empousia_?"

"Have you heard on Greek Myths?"

"Yes"

"Well, you might not believe this, but they are real, and you're a half-blood."

"A half-blood?" I laughed, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Believe it or not, but we have to take you to safety in Camp.

"Wait a sec, camp?" I said, "I'm not going to go to some camp!"

"You have too, even if you don't wanna, "said the sea-green eyed boy.

I feel like jumping of a roof, since these two psychos appeared out of nowhere and tell me I have to go to some camp.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not promising I'm gonna stay," I said.

"Alright, we are going to go in 2 hours," said the girl.

I just lie there, thinking what camp would be like.


	2. IM'ing

**More Reviews or I won't write Chapter 3 plz!**

**I don't own anything, except the ones that I made!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I walk out the room with Percy to go talk to Chiron about the new half-blood.

"So who do you think his parent is?" asked my boyfriend, Percy.

"Um…I don't really know, since he doesn't have any distinct the characteristics of a half blood," I said.

"Is this the first time that, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, doesn't know something?" joked Percy.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I said as I punched his shoulder playfully.

We reach to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

I toss in a drachma and said, "O goddess, accept our offering."

Then, the drachma disappears in the water.

"Chiron, in Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

The mist of water magically turned into the image of Chiron in the big house.

"Hey Annabeth and Percy!" said Chiron, "how's things going?"

"We found a new half-blood, but he seems more than 15," I said.

"Bring him to camp right away, my dear," Chiron said.

"Um...how about in 2 hours, since he got scratched up badly by a _empousia."_

"Alright, see you in 2 hours." Chiron said as the mist disappears.

Percy and I then go watch a movie for a short time. I sit on Percy's lap and he turned the TV on.

"Wanna watch _Avatar_?" Percy asked.

"Sure," I answered. **(I DO NOT OWN "AVATAR")**

I just relax in Percy's lap and watch the movie with the boy I love.

* * *

**I know the ending it kinda weird, but "I just relax in Percy's lap and watch the movie with Percy." Doesn't sound good.**

**I know it's short, but I'll make Chapter 3 longer if I get reviews!! :)**


	3. First Day At Camp

**YAY! REVIEWS! LOL :D**

**Oh, and I'm going to write in past tense now, since it's easier.**

**AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THINGS I MADE!**

Sam's POV 2 Hours later:

My back felt a lot better, so I got up and took another sip of the weird, but delicious drink that tasted like cookies. Right when I got up, I saw the boy and the girl come in.

Since they didn't tell me their names, I asked, "Um…so what's your name?"

"My name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and that's Seaweed Brain, son of Poseidon," the girl said as she pointed to "Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!" the boy protested, "Anyways, my name is Percy."

I could tell that they were in a relationship.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea," said Annabeth.

We hurried into Percy's car and I got in the back, while Percy drove and Annabeth in the shotgun seat. **(Yes, Percy has a car now.) **

"So, where is this camp?" I asked.

"Long Island, New York," Annabeth said.

"I've been in camp for 5 summers now, and Annabeth been in camp like a million years," said Percy.

"9 years, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth corrected. **(Sorry, if I get the years wrong.)**

"Ok, 9 years," said Percy, "and camp is pretty cool."

The rest of the trip to camp was silent. I just looked out the window, hoping my life will get better. It has been tough. Lots of sadness and boredom occurred. I had to go to a foster home at 3. I don't even want to talk about it again.

In about an hour, we arrived. I could smell strawberries outside the car. Magically, I saw this big tree with a golden blanket over it, and lots of cabins down the hill. I got out of the car, and I was amazed by the view.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy said proudly as we walked towards the biggest cabin in camp.

"So, how is this safe for monsters, or whatever you call it, come in and kill us?" I asked.

"Oh, you saw that tree with the Golden Fleece, right?" Annabeth asked, "well, it provides a barrier, so monsters can't go in."

"Oh, that's pretty cool," I said while wondering if this day can get any more weird.

Well, my luck ran out. This half-man and half-horse galloped to us.

"Well, I see you made it here without trouble," this "horse" with a man's face said to us.

"My name is Chiron, and I help run this camp," Chiron said, "What's your name, child?"

When did he have the right to call me "child?"

Anyway, I answered, "Sam."

"Alright, Annabeth and Percy will take you to the Hermes's cabin," said Chiron, "it is the cabin you go to when you are not determined."

While walking to the Hermes's cabin, I heard many campers whisper, "That's Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, against Kronos."

"You saved Olympus?" I asked Percy.

"Yep, all of our campers from last year helped," he said.

I nodded. When we got there, Annabeth knocked the door, and this guy open the door.

"Connor, this is Sam," Annabeth explained, "He will be staying in your cabin right now until he gets determined."

"Alright, come on in, Sam," Connor welcomed me in.

This cabin was the worst, messiest cabin I ever saw in my life! Well, it is overcrowded, but it was still very messy for the amount of people staying here. All the campers made room for me, and I only got a medium size spot on the ground with a blanket. Great camp, right? Please, kill me.

"Meet Sam," said Connor, "He will be staying here until he gets determined, and also dinner is in 1 hour."

"Alright, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Then, I saw Connor grab a water balloon and ran outside. I had a feeling that something fun was going to happen. I walked outside and see what he was up to. He hid the balloon under his shirt and sneak up on a girl in the Demeter cabin. I always knew he was a trouble maker. Once he was close enough, he dunked the balloon right on the top of the girl's head.

"Connor!" the girl screamed.

Then, the girl started to chase Connor around camp. It was hilarious.

Then, I started to take a look around camp. I saw the sword arena, archery arena, and a climbing wall with freaking lava on it! How am I supposed to climb that! Then, I saw a boy younger than me climb the wall. He managed to dodge the first few lava flows, but he got burned 10 seconds later. He kind of screamed in pain and fell down, but he was hooked up to a cable, so he didn't fall down. Epic Fail. Well, I can't say that since I might also epic fail, too. Maybe not, maybe yes.

One hour passed fairly quickly, since the camp was pretty cool. I was totally surprised. When the horn sounded, I quickly rejoined with my other campers and went to the mess hall. The mess hall was separated by tables by different gods and goddesses. I saw Percy sitting alone in the Poseidon table, and I saw Annabeth sitting in the Athena table with a bunch of her siblings. I sat down on the Hermes's table while many strange human looking creatures came and delivered food. There were strawberries, BBQ, and lots of other foods. One of my cabin mates told me to burn some food and say a prayer to the Gods, so I tossed some food in the fire and whispered to the fire, "Please, tell me who I am."

The food was great. After I ate, Chiron announced Capture the Flag will be held tomorrow. Then, we all went to the bonfire. It was amazing; it turned the color that reflexes our moods. It was a happy color. **(Sorry, I didn't want to get the color for happy wrong) **

"So how was your first day at camp?" asked Annabeth.

I didn't even notice her sitting next to me, but I answered, "It was awesome."

"That's good," she said, and then, she went back to holding hands with Percy.

I stared at the fire, and thought about what happened during the first day at camp.

**:D I hope this chapter was long enough.**

**I will be updating soon!**


	4. We Get A Quest

**Thanks for all of those reviews!**

**I will be more descriptive now, since I thought you could picture it since you read the series.**

**I'm pretty sure I'm correct on spelling, since someone said spelling was an issue.**

**Just a note: Everything is in past tense EXCEPT Chapter 1, since I thought past tense would be easier.**

**Again and Again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE THINGS I MADE.**

**Sam's POV**

That night…

After the bonfire, I quickly went to the Hermes's cabin and fell asleep on my blanket/bed. This was the first night I ever had a weird dream.

The dream:

I was in a jungle where lots of plants, animals, and other organisms that I never seen before. They were so ancient. There was grass everywhere, and no sign of any civilization. Then, this weird, gray bird that flew over me. I realized it was a Pterodactyl. By this time, I was freaking out. A weird flying creature appeared; I'm in a jungle; what next? Why does everything have to get worse? Anyways, a huge noise from the gray sky scared all the animals. I realized it was a lightning bolt. What was a lightning bolt doing in the middle of a jungle? Then, the worst thing happened in my dream. I was actually struck by a lightning bolt, so I woke up sweating.

I got up and checked what time it was. It was 5 am, so I decided to sneak out and take a midnight walk. I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't want to have another nightmare like that one.

I kept walking. Then, I heard 2 people walking silently to the beach. I stealthily walked closer so I can see who they are. By the time I was about 3 yards from them, I saw the boy had black hair and the girl had blonde hair. I immediately knew it was Percy and Annabeth. They probably couldn't sleep either. I decided to stalk them. Hey, I was bored! **(LOL!)**

I carefully snuck till they reached the beach. Once they were on the beach, I hid behind a tree, and I noticed Annabeth leaning on Percy's shoulder. I didn't notice for sure what they were doing, but I saw them leaning together for a while. I guessed that they were kissing. After that event happened, I decided to go back to the cabin and sleep a little more.

I left them on the beach, and silently open the wooden door of the Hermes's cabin. I slowly walked in and lie down on my blanket. I slowly fell asleep.

Luckily, for the first time, I didn't have a bad dream.

"YAY!" I screamed silently in my mind.

I noticed that some people were already up, brushing their teeth. I noticed Connor was still sleeping. I got up and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After brushing my teeth, I walked to the breakfast with Connor and Travis, which was his twin brother that looked totally different from Connor. One of the most common things they had was pulling pranks. Many campers eyed me since today was my second day of camp.

I arrived at the mess hall, and saw many dryads and naiads come and serve us food. The food included strawberries, toast, and other breakfast foods. The food was great. I still burned a portion of my meal into the fire. After I ate, Annabeth came over to me.

"Chiron wants to see you," she said.

"Ok," I said while wondering why he wants me up there.

When I got there, I saw lots of campers, but only 1 camper from each cabin. The Hermes's cabin had 2 people: Connor and Travis. I sat down in a chair, and then, Chiron and this other guy came over and sat down on chairs.

The guy who I never meet before said, "My name is Mr. D for those who don't know me, Chop, Chop, I want to get this over with, little brats."

Wow, I'm starting to hate this guy.

"Well, yesterday, we found a 15 year old half blood, Sam, so I went to Olympus and asked who was his godly parent and no one admitted that he was his/her child," Chiron said, "I even asked the minor gods, but they said nothing."

I thought about the dream I had last night, but it probably didn't matter.

"Rachel, our Oracle, is here to see he gets a prophecy." Chiron said, looking at me.

"Just go through the door to the guest room, and ask," Chiron instructed.

I nodded, and I walked over to the guest room, and I saw a red haired girl sitting on her bed.

I approached her and asked, "Um... who is my godly parent?"

Magically, green mist came out and a spirit said:

_An unclaimed half-blood shall go in a group of three_

_To wonder off to the ancient lands to speak to thee_

_Overcome the battle between nature and sky_

_To discover the land of the beginning_

_**(I'm not a poem person, so that's the best I've got.)**_

The girl fainted and fell on the bed. I walked out of the room to the meeting room. On my way, I was thinking if the dream had to do with the prophecy.

"What did the Oracle say, child?" Chiron asked.

"It said

'_An unclaimed half-blood shall go in a group of three_

_To wonder off to the ancient lands to speak to thee_

_Overcome the battle between nature and sky_

_To discover the land of the beginning,'" I said aloud to the campers._

"First, you have to pick 2 more campers to go with you," Chiron told me.

"Percy and Annabeth," I answered, since they were the first friends that I had in camp.

"Percy and Annabeth, do you want to come?" Chiron asked them.

"Yea sure," They said at the same time.

"Let's discuss the prophecy," Chiron announced, ""The first line is understood, so any ideas for the second."

"Could the land be Greek?" asked Annabeth.

"That would be correct," Chiron said as he thought about the prophecy.

"What if it means older than the gods?" one of the campers said, "like the Titans' land."

"Well, let's go with Greek, since I had other prophecies that meant Greek," Chiron reasoned.

"3rd line: _Overcome the battle between nature and sky," _Chiron repeated.

"Since Zeus rules the sky, so Zeus is fighting someone?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, that is one possibility." Chiron answered, "The last line probably also means Greek."

We nodded.

"Sam, Percy, and Annabeth will depart tomorrow at noon, so get a good night sleep, and you can attend Capture the Flag today if you want to," Chiron told us.

I went back to my cabin to get ready for Capture the Flag.

**How do you like the chapter? I'm sorry if the prophecy was stupid. I'm not a poem guy. **

**:P **

**I'll update soon! Review plz!**


	5. I Get Pierced By An Arrow

**Thanks for the reviews and tips.**

**Just for people who did not read the A/N from last chapter: Everything will be in past tense throughout the rest of the story. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THINGS I CREATE.**

**Here's Chapter 5:**

I ran to my cabin to get my supplies for Capture the Flag, but I remembered that I had no sword and no shield. I remembered we had an armory in camp, so I ran towards the armory.

When I got in the doors of the armory, I saw many different kinds of swords, knifes, and all the weapons you can think of except guns. I wonder why we can't make guns.

"Hey, can I help you?" The dude in a heavy forge protection suit asked me.

"I'm going to go on a quest tomorrow, so I was wondering if I could get a sword." I asked.

"Sure, 1 hand, 2 hand, or knife?" He asked while he was making a shield.

"I don't care, give me anything that works," I told him.

He laughed, "Sure, I'll give you the sword I made earlier."

He went somewhere in the back of the armory and got a celestial bronze sword out of the back.

"This is a 3 ½ foot long, bronze sword," He said proudly as he was handling me the sword, "it is one of the best I've made."

I held it in my hand. It wasn't too heavy, but it was balanced enough for me to use it.

"Wow, Thanks," I thanked him, "I thought it would be heavier."

"No problem," he said.

I advanced out of the armory to the mess hall, since it was time for dinner. On the way, I dropped off my sword in my cabin, and met with all the other Hermes's campers. We walked together to dinner, and I sat on the Hermes's table and waited for the nymphs to bring out the food.

I burned some food and mentally prayed, "Hope this quest is successful."

I went back to our table and started eating. The food was delicious.

After I finished, Chiron announced, "Capture the Flag will be held in 5 minutes."

"The teams are Athena vs. Apollo," Chiron continued, "Athena is teamed up with Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Ares."

"Apollo is teamed with everybody else," Chiron finished.

Everybody started to get ready by getting armor that magically appeared on the table. I quickly ran back to my cabin and got the sword that Hephaestus kid made, and got a golden shield on the dinner table. Annabeth was leading our team which is the blue team; this kid from Apollo cabin was leading the red team.

I marched forward with my team to the creek which is the boundary.

"Sam, you will be with Percy on defense," Annabeth commanded me.

"Ok, sure," I said back.

I walked over to Percy. The flag was near a stone called Zeus's fist.

"You're on defense?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Just attack any enemies trying to get our flag, or just give me a call."

"Alright."

We waited for the enemies to come. Suddenly, many flaming arrows flew through the sky aiming right at us.

"Take cover!" Percy yelled as he was just standing there.

"You are not gon-," I said but stopped when an arrow hit Percy in the chest and it just broke when it contacted.

"Never mind," I said.

Just then, an arrow pierced through my back, but somehow it didn't hurt a lot. I noticed some sand was on my back. It was weird since I wasn't lying on sand; I was lying on dirt. Somehow the pain worsened and I fell over screaming softly. My back was on fire!

I tried to concentrate like I did before, but it wasn't working. I decided to stop, drop, and roll. I took out the arrow pierced through my back, and started to roll. It actually worked.

"Hey, you ok there, Sam?" Percy said as he came over to help me stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got hit by a scorching arrow," I said while getting up.

"Where did you get hit?"

"Oh, just my back."

I turned around and he saw it, "So um where is it?" he asked.

"Just a little to the right."

"It doesn't look like an arrow pierced through it, it's just a little cut."

"I guess it healed, that was quick."

He raised an eyebrow, but he said proudly, "Anyways, we defended the flag successfully,"

"That's nice."

Just then, I heard battle cheers near the creek.

"I guess we won," Percy said happily.

I smiled. We ran over to the creek to see all the happiness of the blue team cheering on the offensive group.

I saw Percy ran over to Annabeth and gave her a quick kiss.

I heard Percy say, "Wow, great job, Wise Girl."

"Nice job on defense," I heard Annabeth said to Percy.

Then, Annabeth came over to me and asked, "Well, how was your first Capture the Flag?"

"Got hit by a scorching arrow," I replied painfully.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked while holding the red team's flag.

"A little, but not a lot."

"It healed this quickly?"

"Yep, but there is still a little cut."

"We should tell Chiron about this."

"Why?"

"Because it might help us to find your godly parent."

"Why not we ask tomorrow before we leave?"

"Fine," she said, but she doesn't look satisfied.

All the campers went back to their cabins because it was about 10pm. The wound that I got was completely healed. Strangely, I didn't have any scars back there; there was just some sand. I got back in my bed, and took a long sleep for tomorrow's quest.

**What do you think? Review plz!**

**The next chapter will probably be updated in 2 days, unless I get reviews!**


	6. We Travel Across The Ocean

**Thanks for reviews!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!! EXCEPT FOR THINGS THAT I MADE!!!!**

**Chapter 6 begins now…**

"SAM, WAKE UP!" Connor said as he dumped a bucket of water on my head.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked him while getting water out of my eyes.

"Look what time it is!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed, "I only have 15 minutes to get ready till the quest!"

I quickly got out of my "so called bed," and went to get dressed up. I quickly brushed my teeth and everything I needed to do to get ready including strapping my sword to my back for easy access.

"Don't forget to bring ambrosia and nectar!" Travis yelled at me.

"OK!" I yelled back.

I picked up a few squares of ambrosia and a couple canteens of nectar and head out the door. I only had about 1 minute to get to Thalia's tree. Well, that's what Percy and Annabeth called it.

I met them at the tree, and Percy and Annabeth were already there.

"So are we gonna fly to Greece?" I asked.

"No, Percy can't fly," Annabeth informed me.

"Why?"

"Percy is a son of Poseidon, so Zeus would blast him out the sky," Annabeth said like she knew everything in the world.

"Oh yea, the rivalry."

"Exactly."

"So how are we going to Greece then?"

"Across the Ocean"

"Alright, I'm pretty sure Percy got something up his sleeve, right?" I asked Percy.

"Yep," Percy said happily.

Just then, Chiron trotted up to us.

"Are you ready for your quest?" Chiron asked us.

"Yes," we all said.

"Good luck and remember the prophecy," he said while galloping away.

"How could have I forgotten it?" I muttered.

We headed to the beach near camp to go across the Atlantic Ocean to Greece.

When we arrived there, Percy yelled to the sea, "Rainbow!"

Then, I heard a sound coming from the ocean and 3 sea creatures that I never seen before came up and had a sled or carriage tied behind them.

"Neiggghhhh," the biggest sea creature said.

"No, I'm sure Tyson will bring you apples next time," Percy spoke to the sea creature.

"Who's Tyson?" I asked Percy.

"My half-brother," he replied.

"That's cool."

We sat in the seats of the carriage and luckily there were three.

We sped out into the ocean like 300 mph. Soon I couldn't see land. It was the first time I ever left land.

"This is probably gonna be a long trip so rest up if you want," Percy told us.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth exclaimed, "we forgot to tell Chiron about the incident that happened yesterday during Capture the Flag."

"What incident?" Percy asked.

"The arrow that hit Sam," said Annabeth.

"We could just IM him right?" Percy asked.

"Duh," Annabeth said as she smacked herself softly.

"Here, take this," Percy said as he handed Annabeth a drachma.

"Watch this," Percy said proudly as he waved his hand and a fountain of salt water appeared out of the ocean.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth thanked Percy.

She tossed the drachma in the fountain and said, "O goddess, accept our offering."

Then, the drachma disappears in the water.

"Chiron, Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

The mist of the fountain magically turned into the image of Chiron in the big house.

"Hey Sam, Annabeth, and Percy!" said Chiron, "how's the quest going?"

"I forgot to tell you something before we left," said Annabeth.

"What is it, my dear?" Chiron asked.

"Yesterday during Capture the Flag something happened," answered Annabeth, "maybe Sam should explain it."

"Um… an arrow pierced me in the back, but the wound wasn't bad," I told Chiron, "there was just some sand."

Chiron's expression widened.

"That is an ability only the children of Gaea (or Gaia) can use," Chiron said with a worried face. **(I'm gonna use Gaea, since in the PJO Book 4, it said Gaea, but keep in mind it has many spellings.)**

"So does that mean, Sam, will attract more monsters?" Annabeth blurted out.

"Yes, child," said Chiron, "but it still doesn't make since why sky is in the prophecy."

"Alright, Chiron, we will see how the quest goes," Annabeth said as she moved her hand through the mist, "and we will be more cautious."

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth said to Percy, "How many more hours till Greece?"

"We are currently at 52° north, 34° west," Percy said, "About 3 hours left."

"I love when you do that," Annabeth said as she leaned on Percy's shoulder, "You sound like you are smart."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"We should get some rest since we will have a long day," Annabeth told us while closing her eyes.

I noticed Percy staring at Annabeth. Then, finally, Percy fell asleep to.

The truth is I couldn't sleep, since of all the questions that are in my head. For example, why didn't Gaea claim me? Why am I on this quest? Millions of questions popped up in my head and finally, I got some sleep too. Today was going to be a long day.

**How was that?**

**Review plz!**


	7. AHH! My Driver Is A Killer!

**Sorry I didn't update!**

**I was really busy! (School projects, essays, etc.)**

**Here's Chapter 7:**

I woke up when Rainbow neighed. I didn't know why, but I was probably guessing that the water was too polluted. We were close to Europe.

"Hey, Percy, wake up!" I yelled at Percy who was sleeping dreamily while snuggling with Annabeth.

"5 more minutes please," demanded Percy.

"No, now," I yelled, "we are getting close to land!"

The yelling, between Percy and I, woke up Annabeth.

"Comeon, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "wake up!"

"Comeon, Annabeth," Percy complained with his eyes closed, "The Achilles curse makes me sleepy, besides there is about 10 more minutes till we get there."

"Fine," Annabeth and I said.

10 minutes passed quickly.

"Hope we won't track lots of monsters," muttered Annabeth.

"Yeah, I don't want to get eaten," I muttered back.

"Okay, Percy," Annabeth said to Percy, "time to get up. We are here."

Percy got up and wiped some drool off of his mouth with his sleeve.

"You still drool," Annabeth said while chuckling.

"Does it bother you?" Percy asked.

"No, no, do it all you want," Annabeth replied.

Percy raised an eyebrow, and said, "Okay, we should take a taxi to Greece right away, since Chiron said Sam will attract lots of monsters."

We all nodded.

"Isn't France beautiful?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah sure," Percy and I responded as we were walking to the nearest town.

"The Eiffel Tower was built in the 19th Century," Annabeth told us about all these facts, "It is 324 meters tall (1063 ft), and it is built with..." **(I got this from Wikipedia, so the information isn't exactly correct. Besides it doesn't really matter.)**

She kept going on about the historic facts about the Eiffel Tower. To me, the information was useless. I didn't really care, but I acted like I did, since I didn't want to die. I could tell Percy was also not interested.

"Does she do this all the time?" I whispered to Percy about Annabeth.

"Yes," Percy whispered while smiling, "You get used to it sooner or later."

I chuckled while she kept going on about these facts. It seemed incessant.

Finally, after long walks through small towns, we made it to Paris.

"I never been to Paris before," Percy said as he stared around the city.

There were cars everywhere and people walking.

"Okay, now we have to find a taxi and hope the driver isn't a monster," Annabeth said.

There were so many taxies everywhere. We saw a taxi that was empty. Annabeth waved to the driver and he stopped. We all got in. I got the front seat, and Annabeth and Percy sat together in the back.

"Where to?" the driver asked in English.

I guess he knew that we were from U.S.

"Athens, Greece, please," Annabeth told the driver.

"That's like a billion miles away!" The driver exclaimed, "unless I get paid ten times."

"Whatever it takes to get to Athens," Annabeth said while handling him a green debt card.

The driver swiped the card, and the screen that shows the price went up to a infinity symbol.

"Holy Cow!" the driver yelled while giving Annabeth's card back, "Next stop Athens, your majesty."

The car raced through town, and finally, when it got out of Paris, it ran like 100mph.

The trip wasn't so bad. I saw Percy continued to sleep while cuddling up with Annabeth. Annabeth's gray eyes looked around the surroundings. Finally, she fell asleep, too.

I was also tired, but I just couldn't sleep. What if a monster attacked us right now? What if we got eaten while sleeping? My head was filled with so many questions, but no answers.

Then, I decided to try to practice my powers during the trip. I knew Chiron said I was a child of Gaea (Gaia), so I tried to lift up some sand that was on the floor of the car. I carefully concentrated on the sand and tried to become one with nature. I noticed a few grains of sand floating in thin air. Then, I saw the driver looking at the floating sand, and he just hummed.

Suddenly, the driver stopped on the highway and pulled on the grass near the road. Then, a tail grew out of his back. It was covered in spikes. I stared in shock.

"Annabeth, Percy, wake up!" I exclaimed, "Something is trying to kill us!"

They quickly woke up and saw the tail the driver had.

Annabeth yelled, "Oh Gods, that's a manticore!"

"Get out of the car right now!" yelled Percy.

"I don't think so," said the driver as a few blades came out of his tail at me.

I quickly opened the car door, and barely dodged the spikes. Then, I saw Percy uncapped Riptide, but Annabeth was nowhere to be seen.

The manticore destroyed the car door and came out.

"Son of Gaea," said the monster, "you are weak. I saw you lifting the grains of sand. Amateur."

Then, he threw more spikes at me. I managed to dodge the first 3, but then they became faster.

I got out my sword that was strapped to my back and started to blocking the spikes.

"I can't hold much longer!" I yelled to Percy, "Do something!"

"Ok!" Percy yelled as he charged the manticore.

The manticore dodged the first few blows, but then Riptide cut the monster's shoulder. It shrieked.

"You will pay for that, Son of Pose-" it said, but was stopped by an invisible figure.

The figure materialized. It was Annabeth. She buried her dagger deeper into the manticore's back, and finally it turned to ash.

"Good job, Annabeth," Percy congratulated her and then kissed her on the lips. Annabeth blushed a little.

"Now we have no transportation," I said, "any ideas?"

Annabeth thought a little and said, "We are in Italy right now. We could go down to the tip of Italy and then, Percy will cross us over to Greece."

Percy and I nodded.

"So how are we gonna get to the tip of Italy?" Percy asked.

Just then, there was a scream.

**Nice ending, eh?**

**I will update soon after I finish a project for school.**

**Review plz!!!!!!!!**


	8. I Bury Monsters

**HERE IS CHAPTER 8…**

We ran swiftly to the scream. In about 3 minutes, we arrived at the site of the incident. There was a girl, about 14, hiding behind a tree, while the biggest _empousa_ I have ever seen trying to rip her to shreds.

When we got close enough for the monster to see, it said, "it'sssss my lucky day, ssssss."

The _empousa _charged at me first, but I quickly got out my sword, and then swung at him. This empousa was different than the others. It dodged much more quickly and raised its claws to kill me. I quickly sidestepped, and slashed a little cut on its legs. It was a bit too slow.

"Hello, any help?" I asked while dodging the sharp claws of the monster.

"Ok, I'm coming," Percy said as he swung Riptide down at the monster.

The monster saw him coming, and then, it exploded into flames.

"Good job," I congratulated Percy.

Percy had a frown on his face, and he said, "No, she is still out there, just escaped."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go check on the girl."

We hurried over to the scared girl.

"It's okay," Annabeth said, "it's gone."

"What was that?" asked the browned hair girl, "it was trying to eat me!"

"It was an _empousa," _I said, "other known as I'm going to kill you."

Annabeth glared at me, and then asked, "Have you heard of Greek myths?"

"Yeah," the girl answered, "like the gods, right?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, "we have to get her back to camp."

"Where is this camp?"

"Long Island, NY, U.S.A," Annabeth said, "wait, how do you know English, we are in France?"

"My mom came here for vacation, so I came here with her."

"Couldn't she just stay with us during the quest?" asked Percy.

"No," replied Annabeth, "The Oracle said three shall go on this quest. Four would be risky."

"Ok," Percy said, "I could call a Rainbow, and he could take her back to ca…"

Just then, there were lots of hissing noises. It sounded like music that was played in a round by an orchestra.

"_Empousa," _Annabeth whispered to us, "we will have to fight them."

When the monsters got close, Percy took out Riptide and took out a small _empousa_. Many more small ones approached us. I started to kill these monsters. One by one exploded into dust. I got pretty good swinging my sword. Percy and I were on a role.

"WHY IS THERE A MILLION _EMPOUSA_ TRYING TO KILL US?" I asked.

"Probably, there are so much strong half-bloods in one area," Annabeth answered while defending the girl with her trusty dagger.

There were so many monsters. Soon, Annabeth and I were pretty scratched up, but Percy showed no sign of injuries, but he was getting really tired. I could hear him breathing heavily.

"We got to get rid of these monsters!" Percy yelled while killing his 20th _empousa_.

"I know, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said while stabbing her 10th _empousa._

I was also getting tired, and blood was all over my shirt and pants.

Suddenly, I felt a usually feeling in my body, and the rocks, the _empousa_ were standing on, crumbled.

The monsters were all gone; they were buried inside the earth.

"Wow," Percy said as I fainted.

Percy caught me just in time, and then, everything went black.

**That was kinda short because I am very busy.**

**I promise I will make next chapter longer!**

**Review!**


	9. My Head Hurts

**Sorry I haven't update!**

**I had too much work to do.**

**Here's Chapter 9:**

I woke up with a bad headache.

"Finally, you are up," Percy said sitting on the couch while watching TV, "you were out for 5 hours."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep," Annabeth replied.

"Ehh, my head hurts like someone smashed me with a cinderblock," I said painfully.

"Well, it was your first time controlling the earth," Annabeth said, "like our friend, Nico, passed out for a week after his first shadow travel."

"That would suck," I said, "where are we anyways, and where is the girl we rescued?"

"Percy took her back to camp with Rainbow," Annabeth responded, "we should leave tomorrow, we need some rest."

The hotel had 2 windows, a flat screen TV, 2 beds, and a couch.

"Annabeth and I will sleep on the other bed, you can have the other," Percy informed us.

I nodded. Annabeth didn't really care, but I could tell that she kind of liked it.

I looked over to the clock near my bed, and it read 8:43.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get some sleep," I said while resting my head on the pillow, and I slowly fell asleep.

That night, I had no dreams. It might have been that I was really tired or a dream didn't feel like appearing. It was one of the best nights of sleeping ever.

I woke up with a start. Strangely, I was sweating a little. I didn't remember any nightmares, or anything unusual. I looked over at the clock and it read 6:24. It was really early. I noticed Percy drooling while Annabeth rested on his chest. I turned around to look at the window, and stared outside. The sun wasn't out yet, but it wasn't completely dark. I decided to drift back to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes, and fell in another deep slumber.

This time, there was a nightmare. I saw Camp Half-Blood on fire. Wounded campers were lying on the ground. Then, I saw a silhouette of a person holding a sword. Then, my vision zoomed in at the silhouette, but suddenly, Percy woke me up.

"Wake up!" Percy yelled, "it's 10 o'clock!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, "I slept for 4 more hours!"

Then, I remembered my weird dream. I had shivers thinking about it. Who could the silhouette be?

"We got to get a taxi and drive to Southern Italy," Annabeth interrupt my thoughts.

Percy and I nodded. We all walked out of the hotel and waved to a taxi. The taxi stopped and we got in.

"I hope this isn't a psycho taxi driver," I muttered.

"Brindisi, please," Annabeth said while handing him the green debt card.

"Ma'am, that's a long to g—" the driver said, but stopped when he swiped the card.

"Let's go at full speed!" the driver yelled while giving the card back to Annabeth.

The trip wasn't so bad. I just stared out the window while sitting in the front seat of the taxi.

I woke up with Annabeth shaking my shoulder. I guessed that I drifted to sleep. Strangely, I felt very tired. It was probably from the killing the _empousa_ event.

I slowly made my way out the car.

"So we are here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but let's find a hotel, since the sun will almost go down," Annabeth replied.

"Fine with me," I responded.

We walked to the nearest hotel. The building was very tall, with four front doors. We walked through the door, and checked in a room. We got in a elevator and stopped at the 4th floor. Percy used the key card and opened the door. It was basically like the hotel we stayed in before. There were two beds, a couch, and a TV in the living room.

"I'm going to sleep," I told Annabeth and Percy while yawning.

"You seem very tired," Percy said, "Now you mentioned it, I'm tired, too. Im gonna crash, too."

"I guess I will be the only one watching TV," Annabeth said as Percy closed his eyes while lying down on the bed.

I fell asleep really quickly.

**I had half of this written a long time ago, but I just didn't have time to finish it.**

**I PROMISE I will make the next chapter 2k words! Lol**

**Review and I will write!**


	10. Author's Note

**Sorry guys!**

**I don't really feel like continuing this story, BUT I will make a sequel. LOL!**

**Writing this is just kinda boring now, so I'm going to write a sequel.**

**ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS SAM IS THE SON OF GAEA, and Gaea gave him a sword called ****φύση, or nature.**

**The sequel will be "The Lost Swords."**

**Please read, and sorry about not finishing the story, but you get a sequel!!!!!  
**


End file.
